


Night at the Bridge

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Eating out, F/F, Lesbians, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: For AkaiEngarde on discord!!





	Night at the Bridge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkaiEngarde](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AkaiEngarde).



> For AkaiEngarde on discord!!

It had been a few months since the cult of murder dads had been unintentionally killed. Nothing had really changed in that time, something that had made Margaret ‘Mae’ Boroski a tad wary and yet relieved at the same time. Her relationships had improved in the meantime. Bea actually worried about her more than she would ever admit to, making her go to the doctor (a competent one) to get her whole disassociation issue dealt with and occasionally helping her earn some quick cash by having her work small, temporary jobs at the Ol’ Pickaxe. Gregg and Angus had decided to stay just a season longer, claiming it would be a good idea to work for emergency cash just in case they needed it. They would still be moving, but at least for the moment, they were still in Possum Springs.

Mae worked a bunch of odd jobs, mostly thanks to Bea, trying her best to help her parents pay bills and the debt collectors that came by every now and then (something she felt bad for causing). They were getting by thanks to what help she was able to provide, which made her feel a little better. Her mother still went to bed early for her job at the church, but she also had another job now that kept her quite exhausted in the evenings. Her father took over cooking in the evenings, promising his wife that it was alright. After having been given the strange tooth Mae had found, he would sometimes disappear in the evenings after dinner, but it seemed to be a good thing since he was coming home a bit happier than usual. He wasn’t hurting as much from working during the day, and he even seemed to get a raise recently! Something his wife and daughter were happy about. Another raise or two and his wife could go back to working only at the church again.

Sometimes, Mae would stare out at the woods from the top of her roof. She usually got up there by hopping on her mailbox then onto the tree nearby, climbing until she was able to get up on top of the telephone wires and then she would jump over to her roof. Her mother complained about her doing it, but didn’t really tell her that she _couldn’t_ do it. She just asked that she be careful and hopefully a bit more quiet about it in the future. Mae tried, and eventually, she was almost super stealthy about it. One night in particular, she got up there silently, her tail flicking some as she hugged her knees, her nightmare eyes staring out into the darkened silhouette of the woods.

The Black Goat was more than likely dormant at the moment… or maybe the murder cult had started to sacrifice themselves to it to keep it appeased since they couldn’t really get out any other way. That seemed to be a much more likely answer, but that worried the feline. What would happen when the Black Goat got hungry again? Would it begin to destroy Possum Springs? She didn’t really get why it cared so much, but she figured that it was a way to convince people to feed it. Keep feeding it, it would allow the town to prosper. Don’t feed it, and it throws a temper tantrum.

Yeah, that was most likely the case.

“Maedae. Are you up there?”

Mae jumped some and went over to the edge of the roof, looking down to see Bea looking up at her tiredly. “Bea? What are you doing here?”

“I came over to see if you wanted to go for a walk. I know it’s late, but I need to vent for a bit and really, I needed out of my place for a bit.”

Mae’s ears flattened a little at that. She hated that Bea had to suffer the way she did. After losing her mother, everything had gone to Hell in a hand basket for the woman. “Yeah, hold on.” She jumped off the roof, bending her knees just as she landed on the ground. She then went over to Bea and offered her a smile. “I’m ready whenever you are.”

And so, the pair walked. They walked and talked for a good ten or so minutes before they reached the bridge, just shy of the woods and the fading ‘Welcome to Possum Springs’ sign. Bea leaned against the railing of the bridge, staring up at the night sky. She had vented, and now… Now she looked even more exhausted than she had been before.

“I’m… I’m glad we’re taking that vacation in a month,” she said calmly. “I don’t think I can handle Possum Springs much longer.”

“It’s not _that_ bad…” Mae told her. She placed a paw over her talons. “I mean… Not anymore, anyways. Not since we got rid of that cult.”

Bea glanced over at her for a moment. She then placed her opposite hand over Mae’s own, giving it a gentle squeeze. “You really are something, you know that?”

“A pain? Annoyance? Crazy person? I can go on all day,” admitted Mae.

The crocodile shook her head. “Interesting, more like,” she told her. She turned a bit more toward the feline, cupping her cheek. “Sure, sometimes you’re a pain, but you’ve been getting better. That’s what really matters…” She was leaning in. Mae noticed and hesitated. She then decided to throw caution to the wind, leaning in in return.

“You think so?” she whispered softly.

“Mm,” hummed Bea before kissing the girl softly. They held the kiss for a few moments before Mae began to get a bit… handsy. Bea didn’t stop her though. In fact, she encouraged it, scratching the back of her head affectionately, encouragingly. When Mae’s hand went up the bottom of her dress, she hesitated. Pulling away some, she whispered, “Are you sure…?”

“Sure about what?”

“Wanting to do this. With… With _me_ … I know you’re a virgin, Mae,” Bea whispered softly.

Mae rubbed her thigh affectionately. “I’ll admit… I was going to wait until the vacation to say something. I… I know you’re way more into guys than girls, but…” She seemed to be having second thoughts.

Bea cupped her cheek, drawing her focus back on her. “I’ll make an exception for you, Maeday.” Once again, her lips found Mae’s. The feline pressed her back against the rail, getting much more courageous with where she placed her paws. When she touched her sex, Bea gasped, bucking her hips. Oh, it had been a long time since anyone had touched her there, herself included.

Mae pulled away, panting softly. Without a word, she fell to her knees before Bea, lifting her dress and pulling her leggings and panties down, pressing her mouth against her now bare sex. She felt a shiver of delight ripple through her with every shudder, every soft, breathy moan Bea gave her. She focused on working her tongue around as best as she could, wanting more, wanting to hear the crocodile moan louder and louder until she climaxed in delight.

Bea reached down and tangled her talons through Mae’s fur, beginning to hump against her, practically riding her face, moaning her name in such a delicious whisper, over and over. When she felt herself go over the edge, she cried out the woman’s name, her hips shuddering before she went limp against the rail. She was panting hard as Mae pulled away, licking her lips. A dark blush dusted Bea’s cheeks at the sight.

Mae fixed her clothing before kissing her once more, allowing her to taste herself before nuzzling her face against her chest. “Mm… That was amazing…”

“You’re telling _me_ ,” breathed Bea. She swallowed and stroked her cheek. “So… what does this make us?”

“Whatever you want us to be.”


End file.
